Ya llevaba dos semanas que había llegado a Forks, a vivir con mis tíos
by Iaru Bella Marie Swan Cullen
Summary: Ya llevaba dos semanas que había llegado a Forks, a vivir con mis tíos. Temprano Carlisle se iba al hospital y el viernes de la semana que llegue tuvo que hacer guardia, según Esme era algo normal los viernes. Los días de semana llegaba a las 9 de la noche y se iba a las 6 de la mañana. Almorzaba en el bufet del hospital. Los chicos se iban a las 8 a la pre


_**INESPERADO:**_

_**PROLOGO:**_

No importa la distancia, ni la edad. Edward tenia 30 años y por una vuelta de la vida tenia que cuidar de su prima Bella de 16 años. ¿Que pasara cuando se empiece a enamorar de ella? ¿Cuando una noche Bella vuelva borracha tras una fiesta en la casa de unas amigas, que hará durante su borrachera, Edward?

_**CAP: 1: LA LLEGADA:**_

EDWARD POV:

Me llamo Edward Antonhy Masen Cullen, tengo 30 años y trabajo en las oficinas de la familia. Mi papa, Carlisle Cullen es doctor especialista en cirugías, mi mama, Esme Anne PattEvenson Cullenera restauradora de antigüedades. Yo me ocupaba de todos la plata de la empresa y mi hermana pequeña, Mari Alice Brandom Cullen, ella se ocupaba de todo el inmobiliario de las nuevas reconstrucciones -si era necesario-.

Mi hermano mayor Emmet ayudaba a subir todo lo necesario a una camioneta y la manejaba para llevarlas a donde tengan que ir mi hermana y mi mama.

Jasper Hale era el prometido de Alice, era un hombre culto de una familia adinerada, trabajaba en una empresa familiar de imprenta "Hale Propiedades".

Rosalie Hale era la hermana de Jasper y la esposa de Emmet, era una modela sus padres habían muerto. Todos se conocieron en la preparatoria, en segundo año y desde entones ya habían pasado 6 años.

Teníamos una prima que vivía en Forks, nosotros recientemente nos habíamos mudado a Los Ángeles. Se llama Isabella Marie Swan, le gustaba que le llamáramos Bella, ella recién estaba terminando la preparatoria.

A los 10 años su padres murieron, a pesar de eso ella sigue viviendo allí en Forks. Todos los meses mis padres le mandan un buena cantidad de plata para sus estudios ropa y para lo que dese comprarse. Me llegan las boleta en que lo usa, pero nunca pasa de lo $1.500 por mes. A mitad de año siempre durante una semana la vamos a visitar, vemos si necesita algo y en que la podemos ayudar.

A sus 16 años nos envió una cara diciéndonos si se podía venir a mudar a nuestra casa. Eso nos pareció algo extraño ya que rara vez nos escribía o nos pedía ayuda. La semana siguiente a la carta estaba ya programado su viaje hacia Los Ángeles, su cuarto listo para ser usado y un auto para que se movilice independientemente. Ya le habíamos buscado una vacante para que siga sus estudios en una de las mejores preparatorias de aquí.

Llego el miércoles pasadas las 6, el avión se había retrasado por mal tiempo, y Carl -el chófer de la familia la había ido a buscar. Ya en el portón toda la familia la salio a recibir, ninguno había ido ha sus trabajos para que no se sintiera sola cuando llegara.

BELLA POV:

Nací en Forks un pequeño pueblito de Estados Unidos, cuando era pequeña cantaba y dibujaba. A los apenas 10 años mis padres murieron, mi madre Rene y mi padre Charlie Swan habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Desde entonces y a pesar de todo, seguí viviendo en el mismo lugar. Tenia a mis amigos de La Push en especial Jacob Black, su padre desde pequeño era muy amigo de mi padre. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, jugábamos juntos y desde la muerte de mis padres me había acompañado siempre. Intentaba que siempre anduviera haciendo algo, así no me ponía a llorar por el recuerdo de algo que ya no vivía. Salimos al cine, me enseño andar en moto, saltamos desde el acantilado, me llevaba al instituto. Hasta que un día me propuso irnos lejos y ser mas que amigos. Yo no podía, yo lo veía como a un hermano. Desde el día en que le dije eso, no lo vi mas.

Seguí me hice de muchos amigos en la preparatoria. Mi tíos y primos todos los meses me enviaban una suma enorme de dinero, yo apenas gastaba unos pocos pesos por mes.

Un día no aguante mas mi vida en Forks, y decidí enviarles una carta pidiéndoles por favor si me dejaban mudarme con ellos temporalmente hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ya me faltaban dos años.

Me dijeron que no había ningún problema, y que mi vuelos salia en martes de la semana que entraba. Les dije que no deberían de haber molestado en comprarlos si yo tenía dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

Aya me iba a esperar el chófer de ellos, el vuelo se retraso por mal tiempo. Así que los llame para avisarles. Aterrice y el chófer ya estaba ahí. Me llevo a la casa, diría yo mansión dos pisos, paredes de blanco. Un portón en la entrada, altos arboles alrededor, un patio delantero lleno de flores.


End file.
